narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisshoten
| status =Alive | birthdate = | age = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Containee of Osamu Otsutsuki | previous occupation =Containee of Hyouketsu Otsutsuki Containee of Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Nagako Ōtsutsuki (Descendant) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ice Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = Rinnegan | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Multiple Rinnegan | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Ice Release | jutsu =Absorption Soul Technique Amenotejikara Animal Path Asura Attack Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Black Receiver Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Caged Heat Arson Prison Chibaku Tensei Demonic Statue Chains Deva Path Human Path Inner Path Limbo: Border Jail Middle Path Naraka Path Noble Eightfold Path Outer Path Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Preta Path Purgatory Path Rikudō Arts Shinra Tensei Six Paths Technique Six Paths of Pain Six Paths Reincarnation Summoning Rinnegan(King of Hell) Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Odoriba Kyomu Utsuchōsei Dōka Fuhensonkai Zettairei Sankanmontate | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} ' At this point in time, Kisshoten is a major support character' Kisshoten (吉祥天, Kisshoten) is the anscestor of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and original weilder of the Rinnegan, gaining it from the Shinju on her home world via sealing the tree within herself and merging with the chakra fruit. Her origin and her clan is currently unknown though she was known to wield great power. Personality Background Kisshoten is revered as a Goddess (女神, Megami), and and eventually founded the Otsutsuki Clan eons ago within another dimension, despite not being one herself. She established the clan as a race of peacful being, but due to other hostile, but intelligent life on her planet, she trascended to another plane before sealing herself away within a Otsutsuki Princess, which would later be passed down through the many generations and eventually, she was forgotten. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan Being the originator of the Rinnegan on her homeworld, she possessed extreme prowess in its usage, and is able to use its techniques at a whim with proper chakra usage. She is known to possess at least five Rinnegan, one in each eye and at least three within her heart, making her chakra extremely powerful and potent. Being the originator of the Rinnegan, she has shown the ability to access unique abilities of the kekkei genkai exclusive to certain users, such as 's Limbo: Border Jail and 's Amenotejikara. Based off of this, it is assumed that she can use any Rinnegan-based ability from observation alone, though this has yet to be proven. Besides this, she is known to possess approximately five unique Rinnegan Techniques within her eyes. Kisshoten's Rinnegan is rippled, light grey with light purple ripples on it. She possesses a total of nine purple, straight tomoe, three to each ring. Due to this, her Rinnegan possesses the ocular powers of the Sharingan in its three forms, one ring and three tomoe a ring for each form. Due to her sealing the Shinju inside herself, it merged with her her body, alongside the chakra fruit and caused a unique transformation upon the existing eyes within her heart, causing them to undergo the change as well, awakening the Rinnegan within them. Kisshoten was quite fierce in battle and was a presumably indomitable and unconquerable force through use of her Six Paths Technique and her Six Paths of Pain: the mighty plethora of animal summons available through the Animal Path; the near limitless mechanization of the Asura Path; the gravitationally attractive and anti-gravitationally repulsive forces of the Deva Path; the immense control over the soul and its manipulation by the Human Path; the near limitless adaptation and fortification of the body via the Inner Path; the chakra erasing capabilities of the Middle Path; access to the King of Hell and its restorative abilities through the Naraka Path; The limitless insight and understanding of the users surroundings and the ability to heal wounds through the Noble Eightfold Path; the near limitless absorption capabilities of her Preta Path; control over the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, its chains and even revive the dead utilizing the Outer Path; and is capable of sending, retreiving and even swapping objects to and from the world of Purgatory, through the Purgatory Path. With her various paths, Kisshoten could wield them like she could control her own body, instantly manifesting and materializing the separate bodies themselves when ready for use and demateralizing them when not in use. Osamu used the Rinnegan to create his own Six Paths of Pain, while giving Kisshoten's paths actual form, composed primarily of six Samurai from a forgotten age. These Samurai each possess their own unique abilities and he controls them rather easily, as he modified their bodies; their entire skeletal structure is coated in the material the Black Receivers are composed of. Each samurai is capable of utilizing Kisshoten's unique Rinnegan, which granted them the Sharingan's abilities as well as the Rinnegan's abilities, allowing her, him and them to share their vision and coordinate their movements with uttermost efficiency. While Kisshoten originally have only have seven paths, Osamu expanded on them, granting her a total of eleven. :*Animal Path - :*Asura Path - :*Deva Path - :*Human Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Human Path allows the user to obtain all information a target knows in its entirety, by placing their hands on the targets body, most commonly the chest and cranium regions, and removing the soul from the body, killing them. Due to this path, requiring physical contact with a target, it is almost useless outside of acquiring information or obtaining the soul of a target. Kisshoten's Human Path, as designated by Osamu, wears brownish-black samurai armor with neon yellow lines on them. The helmet of the armor is similar in design to a pharaoh's crown. To increase it's usefulness in combat, it is armed with a powerful longbow and a unique eye-scope. The longbow's sting is composed of a unique type of string, allowing the user to determine how much drawback weight can be exerted, increasing or decreasing it at will to levels beyond that of a normal longbow, enabling the user to hit far away and even mobile targets with uttermost accuracy. Being able to remotely create Black Receivers, the user shapes them into arrows, allowing the user to use the black reciever's abilities along side channeling the Absorption Soul Technique into them, thus allowing the arrows to separate the soul of the target from their body upon landing in a foe, while leaving them paralyzed and unable to use chakra in the affected body part, if they so choose to. By creating a unique arrow before firing it, the user is capable of multiplying the fired arrow, midflight, allowing them to catch the target off guard. With its current skill, the Human Path is capable of firing tens to hundreds of arrows per minute, depending on the situation and type used. :*Inner Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Inner Path allows the user to transcend their limits and fortify their body according to stimuli, allowing them to adapt to situations and environments when extra caution is needed. This literally allows them to gain spontaneous advantages over their opponents while leaving them unable to stop them if not handled within reasonable time frames. This Path is immune to Fuinjutsu and abilities which affect the body of the user. If given enough time, this path can ultimately gain complete advantage over the target. Because of this, it is one of the toughest paths to deal with in battle. :*Middle Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Middle Path allows one to create zones or defined areas in which it becomes impossible for the target, or opponent(s) to generate, form, or use chakra. :*Naraka Path - :*Noble Eightfold Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Noble Eightfold Path grants the user a host of extrasensory perception abilities, which enable to user to obtain unparalleled information about their surroundings. It is immune to the likes of Genjutsu and abilities which affects the users mine. The Naraka Path also grants the user the countless souls trapped within it, which can be given to certain techniques instead of the users soul, allowing them to be unharmed. :*Outer Path - :*Preta Path - Stemming from her strong linage of the Otsutsuki descendants, Kisshoten's Preta Path possesses the ability to absorb all forms of Ninjutsu, allowing her to absorb anything made from, enhanced with, or stemming from . This ability was seen in when she absorbed 's Amaterasu, without suffering any of the effects associated with chakra whatsoever, regardless of its type or properties. Senjutsu techniques fall prey to he chakra absorption technique as it contains the physical and spiritual energy that governs chakra itself. Kisshoten's Preta Path, as designated by Osamu, wears green samurai armor with neon green outlines. This armor covers the chest, and the upper arms before running down the center of the leg area, in the form of connected plates. It also covers the lower leg region and the feet of the path itself. Osamu named the path itself "Nisashi". Nisashi wields a specialized Katana capable of absorbing chakra attacts upon contact, as well as a small tanto sword capable of the same function. :*Purgatory Path - Her Rinnegan first materialized within Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki while she was Kisshoten's container. After being transferred through birth into her son, Osamu Otsutsuki, she then manifested her power within him. She was resealed inside him by his mother, Chiyoko Otsutsuki, using the Spears of Power technique. Kisshoten's Rinnegan possesses a light grey Rinnegan with white ripples around the pupil of the eye, with glowing orbs on the lines of her sclera. With this Otsutsuki Goddess' Dark Heart within, it holds at least three Rinnegan, which are surrounded mb teeth and can be closed like as normal eyes can, though the opponent will never know. When viewed with a Byakugan, it appears as a black heart, its natural color. With the power of Kisshoten, Osamu has a total of five Rinnegan, three of which are always active, making his chakra quite potent. Rikudō Arts The Rikudō Arts (六道芸術, Rikudō Geijutsu; Six Paths Arts) are a set of techniques designed by Osamu Otsutsuki, using the power of Kisshoten, manifested through the Rinnegan and Six Paths Technique. They are designed in a way that allows the user to maximize the efficiency of certain paths when others get destroyed, as well as to enlighten and improve the users own self, as to gain enlightenment of themselves as well as the world around them. Susanoo Manifesting the power of the Tempestuous God of Valour through the Rinnegan within Osamu Otsutsuki, Kisshoten is able to manifest Susanoo, an ethereal being composed of her potent chakra. It manifests as a blue, fiery-like being around Osamu. Osamu was able to manifests within himself as the Rinnegan produced by Kisshoten contains the power of the Sharingan and its forms. Unlike other users Susanoo, Kisshoten's doesn't have middle stages. It's first manifestation is solely chakra while in its final stage, it is it complete with materialized armor created from Yin-Yang Chakra. Rikudo Arts: Purgatorial Prison After obtaining chakra from the target, the Osamu uses the Naraka Path to imprint the Yin Chakra of the target onto a soul before imbuing it into a Limbo Clone. This makes the Limbo clone visible to the naked eye and allows it to possessed the body of the targets whose chakra it was infused with. It gains the ability to be damaged by techniques, but retains most of its high tier durability. Upon making contact with the target, the Limbo will engulf and possess their soul before transitioning back to the world of Purgatory, forcibly roving the soul from the targets body and traversing to Purgatory. After reaching Purgatory, the Limbo dissipates, depositing and storing the targets soul a higher plan of existence. Souls obtained and stored this way are unable to be recalled via Reincarnation Techniques. The user is able to remove the stored souls from Purgatory through use of a Limbo Clone or the Purgatory Path, and implant them into a body, causing the body to take on the skill set of whomever soul was implanted into it. Manifestation and Possession Kisshoten possesses the ability to manifest herself outside of her container as well as the ability to possess beings. The first time she showed the ability, she manifested herself outside of Kogasu's sisters body. Upon an Otsutsuki walking up on her and attempting to kill her, Kisshoten laid eyes on him, killing him instantly via an unknown technique. Chakra Being a goddess, she has shown the ability to access various energies in which she uses her techniques through, including and ambient energy within her surroundings. As a result of her rather exotic nature, she can't be sensed through traditional means, such as chakra sensing, and even Sage's can't detect her through their vastly enhanced senses. Her chakra is of such potency that if one of her Rinnegan were to be transplanted into anyone, they wouldn't be able to handle its power and die within a few seconds. The only reason why Chiyoko and Osamu were able to handle their power is because Kisshoten awakened her Rinnegan within them after being sealed within them. Trivia *Kisshōten (吉祥天), also known as Kichijōten, Kudokuten (功徳天), Laksmi, Mahasri or Srimahadevi is a Japanese female divinity. Adapted from the Hindu goddess Lakshmi and the god Krishna she is sometimes named as one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, replacing Jurōjin. She is considered to be the goddess of happiness, fertility, and beauty. *All of Kisshoten's Paths are named after one of the Legendary Samurai from the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Series, made by Konami, save for Tetsuo, which I personally named myself.